Goodbye Is Always Hard
by CareMarie
Summary: Bella and Alice are having the time of their life Senior Year. Add in underage drinking, an abusive boyfriend, and reckless driving. What are you left with? Will they have the strength to forgive and move on?    Peter/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story idea that wouldn't leave me alone. So I just had to start it. This is a Peter/Bella story. If you like Edward, and see him as an angel, do NOT read this story. 18+ only please. **

**Summary: **Bella and Alice are having the time of their life Senior Year. Add in underage drinking, an abusive boyfriend, and reckless driving. What are you left with? Will they have the strength to forgive and move on?  
Peter/Bella

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just get bored and play with em.

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta kyky xx 123. Check out her kick ass story Angels Among Men. ****Enjoy and let me know what you think! Also the facebook page for this story, as well as my others, are on my profile.**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's the first week back at school since Christmas break at Forks High School. I couldn't believe that I was already in the search of my best friend Alice Brandon. I knew that I was going to be late for fifth period, but I didn't see Alice at lunch.

I started checking the bathrooms, coming up empty handed. I sighed and moved my way to the fourth bathroom, listening as the warning bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Hopefully your in this one Alice." I mumbled before pushing through the heavy white door.

The bathroom was empty, and I almost turned to leave until I heard a sniffle. I would know that sniffle a mile away, and knew immediately the cause behind the sniffles; Edward Cullen.

I pushed on the unlocked door, revealing Alice sitting on the top of the toilet, feet sitting on the lidded bowl. She used one hand to hold her head up, while the other one was covering her face.

I sighed before grabbing the toilet paper, unrolling some before handing it over to Alice.

"Here, it's more absorbent then your hand."

Alice grabbed it, rubbing her nose before mumbling out, "H-how did y-you find me?"

I let out a little chuckle. "When you didn't show up at lunch, I started searching the bathrooms. This was the fourth one I tried."

I saw a panic flash across her face. "Where are the others?"

I rolled my eyes before answering her. "Char and Jasper went to class. Peter is standing outside waiting."

Alice sniffled, and I knew what was next. "Why can't I get a guy like Peter?"

"Oh, you mean someone that's not a fucking asshole?" I mumbled. I saw hurt flash in her eyes. "_He's_ the reason your crying, isn't it? Edward is _always_ the reason you cry!" I screeched

Alice nodded her head.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"We got into a fight."

"About what?"

Alice groaned. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a damn child!" She pushed past me, and walked to the sink. _She's your friend, you love her. _I kept repeating to myself.

"I'm sorry. I just care about you, and you and Edward always fight. He's such a dickhead to you." I said softly, walking to the sink.

"Yeah, but this fight really was my fault."

I looked at her like she had just grown another head. _Did she really just say that? _"And how the fuck is that?"

"I had to stay late at school and work on the yearbook. Well, when I got ready to leave, my car wouldn't start." I looked at her to continue. "Emmett offered to give me a ride home, but I told him I had to stop and get some things at the store for dinner. He said it was no problem because he needed to stop at the store to get some stuff as well."

"And how is this your fault?"

"Well, I guess small town, word got back to Edward. I tried to tell him what happened, but he just got pissed and walked off."

"Your point?"

"My point is, I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I shouldn't have gone anywhere with another guy."

"Oh please!" I yelled. "Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale. According to him, the sun rises and sets on her!"

"Are you trying to say that if you were in my shoes, Peter wouldn't care that you went somewhere with another guy?"

I chuckled. "Nope, he'd just wanna know if I had fun and what all we did."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

I got defensive. "It is right! Peter trusts me, and knows that I love him and would never cheat on him. You and Edward have been going out since like seventh grade, he should fucking trust you with his life!"

"That's what I told Edward, but he's still pissed at me."

"That sounds like Edward's problem and he just needs to be knocked off his high horse. I'll gladly take one for the team and knock him down." I threw an innocent smile at the end. Alice smiled, just a little bit, but I saw it.

"I think it's other things to. I got a full scholarship to Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising in Los Angeles."

I couldn't help but hug her tightly. Alice has worked her tiny ass off to get into that college. And because her family didn't have a lot of money to send her to college, she worked even harder to get a scholarship.

"Congratulations! But I don't see that as a problem with Edward." I asked, confused.

"Edward wants me to go to Seattle with him to college."

"What?" I yelled. _No way!_

"He said if I loved him, I would stay with him."

I groaned. "How can he expect you to change your future, your life goal, just to stay with him? He should he jumping for joy and asking if you need help packing."

"Oh, don't act like your making changes with Peter." I sighed. She had a point; Peter and I were both going to go to Seattle University next fall.

"Point taken. But he should still be happy for you."

I watched as she quickly combed through her hair, and reapplied her makeup. I had told her many times that she didn't need that crap. Alice was a bombshell standing at five foot four inches, beautiful blonde hair, and the bluest eyes you could imagine. She had to make sure her clothes were in season and always had make-up on.

Now me on the other hand, I stood at five foot five inches, dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes. I hated wearing make-up and I didn't care if what I was wearing was last season.

"Don't let Edward make you do something you shouldn't do. If he loves you, he'll give you the space you need and accept the fact that you got into college."

"You sound like my mother!" Alice cringed.

"Hey! No need to insult me!" Alice and I both laughed, ending the conversation.

I was running late after school, having to get my homework from the class I missed. I practically ran down the hall towards my locker.

I was almost there when I tripped over air. I braced myself for the floor, but only felt warm, strong arms wrap around me.

"Watch it baby." Peter chuckled. I opened my eyes and saw my boyfriend's blue eyes and scruffy chin.

I let out a small growl before quickly kissing him and wiggling to get out of his arms. He laughed and let me go. I grabbed my books out of my locker, and we started walking towards Peter's truck.

Oh that truck, how I love thee. It's a common joke between Peter and I that I was only dating him for his truck. I moaned almost every time I saw it. He had a white Chevrolet 2500HD crew cab. And thank God for that back seat, as it tended to see a lot of action.

We were almost to the truck when we heard tires screeching and yelling. I turned to see Alice walking along the street, followed by Edwards Volvo. I called it his bitch car most of the time, and always laughed when he got pissed off at me.

"Alice, come on!" I heard him yell. Alice kept on walking, completely ignoring him. "Alice, get in the fucking car!"

"Ally, everything alright?" I watched as she slightly jumped. She had just blocked everything out.

"Y..yes." She stuttered.

"Need a ride home? We got room." I hollered over to her.

"She has a ride, if she'd get in the damn car." Edward yelled at me. I took a step forward, really tired of his sorry ass. I felt Peter grab my arm and shake his head. _Fuck. That. _

Alice sighed, "I got one, but thank you." I watched helplessly as she got in the car, and Edward sped out of the parking lot, screeching his tires.

"What the fuck!" I yelled out.

"Come on babe, let's go." I felt a tear slide down my cheek, whether it was from being sad, or pissed off, I wasn't sure.

One thing I was sure about, Alice didn't have to get in Edward's car, yet she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so finally here's chapter two! Sorry school and life have just been kicking my ass. Also wanted to say, when (not if) ffnet messes up again, it will be the last time I post my stories on here. On my profile is the website of where they will be. Sorry, but FFNet has just pissed me off when it goes down for like two weeks at a time. Also on that website, you'll find playlists, banners and any information that goes with the stories. **

**A huge thank you to Stacey for getting this done. I literally finished it, sent it to her, and got it back in like 20 minutes. Yeah, she totally rocks! Moving on, hope ya enjoy this chapter. This is actually only about half of what I was going to put in this chapter, but it still ended up working with me. ENJOY! **

**Bella**

I sat quietly on the way back to Peter's house. I really wished that Alice would leave Edward, he wasn't, nor would he ever be, good enough for her.

Once we got to Peter's, I jumped out of the truck and slowly walked to the house. Opening the door, I felt like a brick wall had hit me. I fell on my ass with something heavy on top of me.

"Jasper!" I heard Charlotte giggle out.

"Oops! Sorry sis." Jasper mumbled out while rolling off me.

"Well, I guess I can't always save you." I heard Peter laugh.

I growled at him for the second time today, before rolling over and wrestling with Jasper. When both of us were laughing so hard we were out of breath, we both laid on our backs lookin' up at the sky.

"So, Edward was at it again today, huh?"

I sighed. "Yeah, he's just an ass. I really hate him."

"Now Bella, don't say something you'll regret later. He's an alright guy, he just don't know how to treat Alice, sis."

I lay there, not saying anything. I didn't want to listen to how great of a guy Edward was. He's an asshole in my book, and always would be.

"Whatever." I said before jumping up and brushing the cold snow off my body. I looked around to see that Peter was by Char's car looking under the hood. I giggled knowing that Jasper probably tried to fix something.

For being twins, those two were exact opposites. Jasper was the quiet, musical one. Peter, on the other hand, was loud and into cars, or anything he could do with his hands and fix.

I loved Jasper. He was the best brother I could ask for. Even though I didn't share the same last name, the Whitlock's treated me as one of their own. I had a house key, and was welcome to come and go as I wished. Charlotte was, besides Alice, my best friend. Jasper and Char had always liked each other, but were both to shy to do anything about it. So one time Peter and I went out, we drug those two along and shoved em together. Ever since that day, they were happily in love.

I was already over my bad mood, from my roll in the snow with Jasper, and had almost forgotten about Alice and Edward, _almost. _

"Pst." I looked over to see Jasper rolling a snow ball in his hands.

"Don't you dare!" I said, before bending down and getting my own snow ball. I watched as Jasper shook his head at me, before pointing over to Char and Peter. I quickly nodded my head, and got ready to throw it on Jasper's command.

I saw the smirk playing on Jasper's lips and watched as he threw the snowball. I watched as it hit Peter in the middle of his back. I quickly threw mine and watched as it hit Char.

I was ready to run, or grab more snow to make another snowball. I, however, was not ready when Char and Peter turned around throwing their own snowballs.

"I know how you two get when together alone!" Charlotte yelled.

I took off running, reaching down once in a while to grab snow, forming a snowball as I ran. I heard footsteps behind me and picked up my pace. I turned getting ready to throw the snowball when I was tackled.

"Pay-back," Char laughed, smashing a snowball against me. I worked to roll us, but slowly got it done. I took the small snowball that I had already made, and shoved it down her shirt before getting up and running.

I skidded to a halt when I reached the front yard. I felt pressure on back and saw that Char had skidded to a halt also.

There, rolling around on the ground was Peter and Jasper. They were evenly matched. I'm pretty sure both of us had drool flowing out of our mouths at the sight.

Char tapped my shoulder and handed me a snowball. We both quickly threw them at the guys, causing them to stop wrestling.

The guys looked at us, before jumping up, causing Char and I to yell and take off running. I ran around the yard until I ran out of breath and just threw myself down to the ground. I was laughing too hard, and out of breath from running, that breathing in the cold air hurt my lungs.

"Now, that wasn't nice." Peter chuckled before lying down beside me.

"But you still love me." I rolled onto my side and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. A shiver made its way through me, so I jumped up and held my hand down to help Peter up, before we both made our way inside.

Getting into Peter's room, I made quick work of getting out of my wet, cold clothes. I grabbed a pair of Peter's shorts and a t-shirt and jumped into his bed, under his covers.

Once Peter got into bed, I snuggled up to him. I wrapped my body around him, and laughed when he jumped.

"Baby, your feet are freezing!"

"You know what they say, cold feet means a warm heart." I giggled.

"Well then it must be true, because you have the warmest heart."

I sighed and snuggled in even closer. I couldn't have been in a better place then I was right now. I was with a man that I loved, and would do anything for me. I felt bad that Alice didn't have that. Edward was a dickhead, and that was on a good day.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you to baby." I smiled against his chest knowing he felt the same way.

I looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Shit! Peter your going to be late for work!"

"Fuck!" I laughed when Peter jumped out of bed and tripped. "Not funny Bella!"

"Oh, it is from where I'm standing." I giggled.

I watched as he quickly got dressed and followed him downstairs. I giggled as he tripped down the last two steps, which he quickly turned to growl at me.

"Down boy," I said while giving Christina a hug.

"Peter, you still gonna take me to hockey practice?"

"I can't Chris, I'm late for work, I'm sorry!" Peter sighed while putting on his boots.

"No, its fine, I can miss it." I looked between the two of them. Jasper and Peter would do anything for their little sister, and I knew not taking her to practice was killing him. Chris loved hockey, and never missed a game or practice.

"I can take ya." I smiled as Chris' and Peter's faces lit up.

"Thank you, baby! You can drop me off and take the truck. I'll throw your bag in the back of the truck Chris, let's go." I laughed as Peter gave a small grunt picking up Chris's hockey bag. I could barely lift it, so I wasn't sure how a thirteen year old girl could.

We followed Peter out to the truck and quickly jumped in. We idly talked on the way to where Peter worked, Newton's Outdoor Goods. Chris had a game coming up this weekend that we both promised to go to, and we talked about school. Before we knew it, we were at Newton's.

After Peter jumped out, I took drivers seat and Chris took the passenger seat. She laughed and went through the CD's before picking one and putting it in the player. I quickly adjusted the seat and laughed knowing Peter was going to get grouchy when he saw that I moved his mirrors around.

I laughed when the song came on and started playing. I didn't know my manly boyfriend would have this song on a CD and in his truck.

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_  
_You were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_  
_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause you were Romeo,_  
_I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go_

Chris and I started singing along, laughing and enjoying ourselves.

_'Cause you were Romeo,_  
_I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_  
_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_  
_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring_  
_And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

We pulled up to the arena laughing and still singing. I shut the truck off and we climbed out. After Chris got her bag, I set the alarm and we made our way inside.

When we got inside, we saw guys on one half of the arena, and girls on the other.

I laughed when Chris huffed.

"I don't know why they won't let me on the boys' team. I'm stronger then those pansies."

"And that's why they won't let you on. You might just hurt one of them, and then they'd be embarrassed because a girl whooped on em."

She giggled walking down to the arena to get ready. I quickly found a chair and made myself comfortable.

I had been sitting there for about twenty minutes, really enjoying watching the practice. I watched in awe at how different the practice was compared to the game, yet they were so similar. And I began to really think that Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock needed to talk to the coaches.

The girls didn't seem to push Chris, and she out powered them, and did circles around them. Hell, it looked like she could out power the boys' team. I giggled thinking that. I guess growing up with two older brothers had its advantages. But also the disadvantages, poor girl wouldn't get a date till those two moved out, and even then it would be hard.

"Can I join you?" I looked up to Edward walking down the steps towards me. I rolled my eyes. I had forgotten his little sister, Rosalie, played hockey.

"I'd rather you didn't." I said shortly.

"You really don't like me, do you?" I wanted to growl when he sat down beside me anyways.

"I don't like the way you treat Alice."

"I love her, you know that."

"Could have fooled me. You're the world's biggest asshole when it comes to her. How is she anyway?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Mad at me." He sighed. I laughed.

"Did you really think she'd forgive you?"

"No, but," he sighed, "will you tell her I love her please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, she listens to you."

I snorted. "No, if she did listen to me, you'd be long gone by now."

He was silent for awhile. I was mentally doing a happy dance thinking he'd finally got the hint. I was so wrong.

"I also don't want her to leave for school."

"Oh, for fuck sake!" I yelled, causing to people to look at me. I blushed looking down at my hands. "It's a great opportunity for her, something she's always wanted to do."

"I don't want her to leave me."

"Then fucking act like it. Stop treating her like dog shit on the bottom of your damn shoe!"

"She said the same thing. You girls really do stick together." He sighed, standing up.

I tampered my temper down. I wasn't going to lose it because he is fucking dumb. I watched the remaining practice, thinking how life would be so different if Alice had never met Edward.

"Ready?" Chris asked, walking up the steps towards me.

"Yep, how about grabbing some food?" I asked. She nodded and we made our way back out to the truck. I undid the alarm and jumped into the truck. We made our way to the cafe, and quickly ordered.

Chris was silent throughout dinner, and there was a storm brewing in her eyes. I was silent, letting her work it out on her own, unless she asked for help. When we were done eating, I paid for the ticket and walked outside.

On the way to get Peter, Chris decided now was the time to talk.

"So, Rosalie talked to me during practice." I was shocked. Rose never talked to anyone, she was always 'too good' for them.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying my damnedest to keep shock out of my voice.

"Yeah, she said that I should have been born a boy, since I don't have a good figure for being a girl."

"And how did you respond?" Now I was angry.

"I told her that may be true, but I'll be the one getting a scholarship for playing hockey and my grades."

I laughed, and Chris turned the music up. The rest of the way to get Peter, one thought ran through my head...

Stupidity must run in the Cullen genes!


End file.
